


Sauce

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-08
Updated: 1999-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A night of cooking turns messy. This story is a sequel toNo Ship Like Partnership.





	Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sauce

## Sauce

by Barbara J Webb

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.net/~Hth

* * *

This story is slash, containing characters who (sadly) do not belong to me and both happen to be men who want to have sex with each other. I'm not writing this for any gain other than my own personal amusement. This story is rated NC-17-RK for sex involving Ray #2. 

What follows is the third installment in the "One Ray, Two Ray, Old Ray, New Ray" (with all due deference to Dr. Suess) which will have something in it to please or offend everyone, including Fraser/Kowalski pairings, Fraser/Vecchio, and even Vecchio/Kowalski. You have been warned. 

This story is a sequel to "No Ship Like Partnership." 

any comments, suggestions, or complaints can be sent to me at 

"Sauce" by Barbara J. Webb 

The smells coming from the kitchen were almost unbearable to Ray, they were so good. This was the reason he hated meals cooked at home: you could smell the stuff, and know it was there, almost ready, but you just couldn't eat it yet. You had to wait. Take out was instant gratification, and even delivery wasn't right there in front of you, teasing you, laughing at the fact you couldn't eat it yet, even though it smelled perfectly done. No, only home cooked meals made you just sit and wait for them, and Ray hated waiting. 

It was just too much. Ray flipped off the TV and crossed the short distance into the kitchen, where Benton Fraser was busy cooking their dinner. Fraser had all four burners on the stove covered with steaming pots and saucepans, and Ray could smell the bread in the oven. Spices and half-used vegetables were strewn across the counter in an impossibly orderly fashion, as Fraser stared thoughtfully at a pan of red sauce, as though it held some long-lost cosmic wisdom. 

When Fraser had come to Ray's apartment, announcing that he wanted to experiment on Ray, it had sounded fairly harmless. Especially when Fraser announced his goal to try to learn Italian cuisine so he didn't have to impose on Mrs. Vecchio Ray was all for Fraser getting himself divorced from that family, and once more removed from his connection to the real Ray Vecchio. But this was driving Ray nuts: Fraser in the kitchen with the food, neither of which he was allowed to have. 

"So what do we have here?" The small kitchen put Ray automatically in very close proximity to Fraser if he wanted to be on the same side of the bar counter. He poked his finger into the sauce that Fraser seemed so intent upon before the Mountie could stop him, licked it off his finger. 

"Seafood Marinara, with both linguine and rigatoni to put it on. That's an Alfredo, for the breadsticks in the oven." He patiently took a hold of Ray's wrist as it reached in for another taste, gently returning it to Ray's side. "It's not done yet, Ray." 

Ray darted his fingers into the pasta on the left, pulling out a long linguine noodle and dropping it on his tongue. "No?" 

"You're going to burn yourself." Ray's grin must have alerted Fraser, and he again intercepted Ray's grab for another noodle. This time, Ray feinted towards the marinara again, and when Fraser went to stop him, ducked a knuckle of his other hand into the Alfredo sauce. "I swear, you're as bad as Diefenbaker sometimes." 

"You don't say." And Ray had another noodle. "It all tastes pretty good." 

This time, when Fraser took a hold of Ray's wrist, he didn't release it. "You're going to spoil you dinner if you keep sampling it before it's ready." 

"But I'm ready now, so why should I have to wait? I hate waiting, Fraser. I hate waiting." Ray moved in closer, so he was standing slightly behind Fraser, his chest against Fraser's shoulder blade, and slid his still free arm around Fraser's waist. "How long you gonna make me wait, Fraser?" he murmured against Fraser's ear. 

But the Mountie's concentration and focus were in top form tonight, and he would not be distracted from his task. He did, however, pull the arm he was holding against him, keeping Ray pressed against his back, as he shifted the stirring spoon to his empty left hand. This was far too much of a challenge for Ray: surely, he could find some way to make Fraser pay more attention to him than to the pasta. 

He began nuzzling Fraser's neck as he moved the thumb of his trapped hand in circles over the hard muscles of Fraser's stomach, easily detectable under the thin fabric of Fraser's white undershirt. "Do you really think that sauce is more interesting than me?" 

"Of course not, Ray." Oblivious, as ever, to what Ray was trying to do, Fraser turned his head enough to smile at Ray, and massaged Ray's wrist with his fingers. "I find you much more interesting. Although pasta, in itself, can also be incredibly fascinating. Did you know, for example and this is actually a little ironic that spaghetti is often mis-attributed to the Italians, when actually it originated in China, and was brought to Europe by Marco Polo?" 

"Ooh, that is fascinating." Ray flickered his tongue across the base of Fraser's neck as he worked the fingers of his free hand into the waistband of Fraser's pants, brushing them lightly down the side of Fraser's hip. "I never knew pasta could be so enthralling." 

"It's amazing, Ray. In fact " Fraser stopped as Ray's hand worked around to the front of his pants. "Why do I feel as though you aren't really listening?" 

Ray nipped lightly at the joint between Fraser's neck and back. "Every word." As he tickled his fingers across Fraser's fabric covered balls, he tilted his head around to suck Fraser's earlobe into his mouth. 

Even Fraser's iron will was beginning to fray under this assault to his focus. He pressed back against Ray, letting out a low groan as Ray spread the fingers of his trapped hand against Fraser's stomach, rubbing gently in circles. "Ray, this meal will not turn out well if I'm not able to pay close attention to its simmering." 

"Do I care?" Ray's left thumb stroked Fraser's already semi-hard cock. "I'm hungry now." 

"It should be ready very soon." But Fraser's protests were getting weaker. Ray could hear the throaty sounds of lust in Fraser's voice, and mercilessly pressed his advantage. He rubbed his own hips against Fraser, letting Fraser feel his erection rub against Fraser's ass, cupping his hand over Fraser's bulge, while licking up the edge of Fraser's ear. "Oh dear," Fraser murmured, leaning his head back against Ray's. 

"C'mon, Fraser. What's a bit of dinner between friends?" 

Now Fraser's eyes were closed as Ray assaulted him from all sides with sensation. "Oh, Ray." 

"Yeah, that's it. Leave the food for just a few minutes and come play." 
    
    
         "Hmm."
         "What?  What, hmm?"
    

Fraser opened his eyes again, leaning forward. "Nothing. Just...a thought." 
    
    
         "Thought?  What thought?  What are you talking about, Fraser?" 
         The Mountie said nothing, and Ray was again frustrated that he'd
    

lost Fraser's attention. He was debating his next move, when Fraser reached over and turned the heat of the burners down to a low simmer, except for the marinara burner, which he turned off. "What are you doing?" 

"Only what you requested, Ray." Fraser turned around so he was facing Ray, his back against the stove, his chest pressed against Ray's. He leaned forward, catching Ray in a long, slow, Benton Fraser kiss. Releasing Ray's hand, Fraser locked his arm around Ray's waist and held him tightly. His other hand, he used to stick a finger into the marinara sauce. "Did you want some more sauce, Ray?" 

As Ray pulled away from the kiss to answer, Fraser brought his finger to Ray's mouth. With a grin, Ray licked the red sauce from Fraser's finger, sucking the finger into his mouth to get the last little bit off. At the same time, he twitched his hips, rubbing his groin against Fraser's. "It's really good sauce, Fraser." 

"I'm glad you like it." Fraser fed Ray another finger-full of sauce. "Would you mind undressing?" 

Fraser didn't half to ask twice; Ray was out of his clothes in no time flat. He stretched, and Fraser ran a hand down the length of Ray's torso, causing Ray to shiver. When Ray stepped closer, Fraser put an arm around his shoulders and gently swept his legs, easing Ray onto his back on the floor. Ray flinched at the feel of the cold wood against his bare skin, then sighed at the feel of the scratchy Mountie fabric on top of him, pressing him down. 

"Oh, yeah, Frase, oh yeah." Ray wriggled under the Mountie, barely able to move under Fraser's weight and loving every moment of it. He let out a long moan as Fraser's tongue found his ear, and closed his eyes as the Mountie began nibbling on his earlobe. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Fraser whispered into his ear, "and stay here a moment." 

"Fraser, what " 

But a light finger was laid across his lips. "Please, Ray, shhh." 

"Okay, Fraser." Dutifully, Ray kept his eyes closed as Fraser got up, shivering as his warmth withdrew. He could hear Fraser over at the stove, doing something with the pots, and began to fidget, tapping his hand against the floor. "What are you doing? Are you cooking again? Fraser? Fraser?" 

Ray was about to open his eyes and complain, when he felt Fraser sit down next to him, laying a warm hand on his chest. "I'm here, Ray." 

Ray relaxed again. "What are you doing?" Then he felt a warm, clumpy liquid being dripped onto his chest, and let out a yelp. "Fraser! What are you doing?" 

He felt the dripping liquid move up his chest, his neck, and then drip onto his chin and lips. The smell...the taste it was the marinara sauce. Licking his lips, he opened his eyes and grinned at Fraser. Fraser simply returned the smile and leaned down over Ray, flicking his tongue lightly across Ray's sauce covered nipple. "Hmm." 

"What?" 

"That is a very good sauce." Fraser poured another spoonfull onto Ray's nipple, then gently sucked it off. Ray was wriggling at the sensation of warm wetness, both from the sauce and Fraser's tongue, but Fraser's firm hand on his chest was keeping him from going far. Already, Ray was desperate for Fraser, but he knew from experience that Fraser could keep teasing him for hours. It was at the same time incredibly maddening and desperately exciting. 

"C'mon, Fraser, stop teasing." His words choked off as Fraser locked his lips over Ray's throat, sucking, his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin. "Oh, yeah, I want you." 

A long, slow stroke of Fraser's tongue followed the line of sauce down Ray's neck, across his chest, all the way to his navel. "Patience, Ray." Ray pressed against Fraser's hand, writhing on the slick wood floor. "Shh." He was back at Ray's ear, sucking on the lobe. "Hold still." 

"God, Fraser." Ray turned his head, latching his lips onto Fraser's. He could taste the tangy marinara on Fraser's tongue as Fraser's mouth opened to the kiss. Sucking on Fraser's tongue, Ray turned on his side, throwing a leg over Fraser's and twining it with the Mountie's. "C'mere." 

Fraser rolled back on top of Ray, brushing his fingers up Ray's arms to entwine them with Ray's and straddling Ray's legs. Ray was still squirming under Fraser, trying to rub his achingly hard cock against Fraser's ass Bending his legs to give himself leverage, Ray tried to flip Fraser off him, to gain some control over the situation. 

Against Ray's lips, Fraser broke into a smile, pressing harder against Ray. Fraser was heavier, and in a superior position, and not likely to relinquish that position. So Ray changed tactics. He pulled his hands out of Fraser's, bringing them to Fraser's knees. Fraser took that opportunity to lean up, taking the spoon and dribbling more sauce onto Ray's lips. 

It really was good sauce, and the only thing capable of dragging Ray's mind away from desperate horniness was food. He opened his mouth to catch the drops, darting his head up to catch the retreating spoon. This seemed to catch Fraser off guard, and he managed to yank the spoon out of Fraser's hand. Two hands reached for it as it clattered on the floor, but Ray's was faster, and he slipped it behind his back, underneath himself. 

"You want this?" Ray teased as Fraser tried to reach behind Ray's back to retrieve the spoon. Twisting beneath Fraser, Ray kept it just out of reach. Fraser wasn't quite laughing, but he had that wonderful, open smile that always melted Ray's heart when he saw it. As he moved, Ray could feel Fraser's hardness, and that felt pretty good too. It still amazed Ray, when he thought about it, that he could have this affect on Fraser that Fraser seemed to want him this much. And that train of thought brought Ray's attention back to just how much he really wanted Fraser right now. 

A wicked glint came to Fraser's eyes, and he leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. "Of course, I'd never take the spoon away from you if you really want it, Ray." 
    
    
         "Fraser, what are you thinking?"
         "I don't really need it."
    

Now Ray was worried. He tried to pull out from under the Mountie, one of the few people in the world who knew the actual deviousness that could go on behind the innocent- looking, angelic face. But Fraser had his thighs locked around Ray's hips, and wouldn't let him go. "What are you doing, Fraser?" 

In answer, Fraser took the entire saucepan and dumped it over Ray's chest. Ray sputtered at the indignity, then sucked in his breath as Fraser pounced, chewing gently on the ridge that marked the bottom of Ray's ribcage, flicking his tongue out to catch dripping sauce. This was too much. Ray scooped his own hand through the pool of sauce on his stomach and smeared it on Fraser's face. 

"Hey!" Fraser protested. He licked Ray's palm, grabbing Ray's wrist before he could pull back. Ray pulled Fraser forward, managing to smear the red sauce all over the front of Fraser's white undershirt. 

"Now what are you going to do?" Taking advantage of Fraser's momentary distraction, Ray rolled them both over, so he was sitting on top of the Mountie. "Huh? Now what?" Ray leaned down, spreading the sauce even more over Fraser's clothes. "Ya seem kinda stuck there, Frase." He covered Fraser's mouth with his before the Mountie could answer the questions. 

"I hardly think that was necessary." Fraser was trying to sound prim, but Ray could hear the smile in his voice. 

Deftly, Ray unsnapped Fraser's suspenders. "Sure was fun, though." His hand burrowed through the layers of fabric that separated him from Fraser's bare skin, cupping his hand around Fraser's straining erection. "And no less than you deserve, attacking me with food like that." 

Now Fraser's eyes were closed as Ray stroked him. "Oh, Ray. Ray. Ray." The whispered name was in synch with Ray's caresses, and Fraser's hand migrated to Ray's cock, moving in unison with Ray's hand. 

The rhythm was only broken when Fraser started to cum, and his hand moved faster on Ray, pulling him over the edge with Fraser. Ray collapsed on top of Fraser, resting his face against Fraser's shoulder. 

Fraser brought a hand up to pet Ray's hair. "You know you're awful messy," Ray commented. 

"Of course, Ray." 

With sudden energy, Ray jumped up to his feet. Fraser also rolled to his feet, following his partner back over to the stove. "We can't eat this." Ray was poking at the pasta that was now stuck to the bottom of it's pot. 

"No, I think dinner may be inedible." 

"I got all I wanted." He dragged Fraser back out of the kitchen. "Let's go take a shower." Maybe it was time to reevaluate his stance on home-cooked meals: maybe they could be fun after all. 


End file.
